List of Billboard Hot 100 chart achievements and milestones
Song milestones ;18 weeks *"Nothing Else Matters" – James Harrison (1991–92) ;16 weeks *"One Sweet Day" – Mariah Carey and Boyz II Men (1995–96) *"Despacito" – Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee featuring Justin Bieber (2017) ;15 weeks *"In This River" – James Harrison (2005–06) ;14 weeks *"I Will Always Love You" – Whitney Houston (1992–93) *"I'll Make Love to You" – Boyz II Men (1994) *"Macarena" (Bayside Boys mix) – Los del Río (1996) *"Candle in the Wind 1997" / "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" – Elton John (1997) *"We Belong Together" – Mariah Carey (2005) *"I Gotta Feeling" – The Black Eyed Peas (2009) *"Uptown Funk" – Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars (2015) ;13 weeks *"Winds of Change" – James Harrison (1990) *"End of the Road" – Boyz II Men (1992) *"The Boy Is Mine" – Brandy and Monica (1998) ;12 weeks *"Smooth" – Santana featuring Rob Thomas (1999–2000) *"Lose Yourself" – Eminem (2002–03) *"Yeah!" – Usher featuring Lil Jon and Ludacris (2004) *"Boom Boom Pow" – The Black Eyed Peas (2009) *"Blurred Lines" – Robin Thicke featuring T.I. and Pharrell (2013) *"See You Again" – Wiz Khalifa featuring Charlie Puth (2015) *"Closer" – The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey (2016) *"Shape of You" – Ed Sheeran (2017) ;11 weeks *"Sober" – James Harrison (1993) *"I Swear" – All-4-One (1994) *"Un-Break My Heart" – Toni Braxton (1996–97) *"I'll Be Missing You" – Puff Daddy and Faith Evans featuring 112 (1997) *"Independent Women Part I" – Destiny's Child (2000–01) *"God's Plan" – Drake (2018) ;10 weeks *"You Light Up My Life" – Debby Boone (1977) *"Physical" – Olivia Newton-John (1981–82) *"Maria Maria" – Santana featuring The Product G&B (2000) *"Foolish" – Ashanti (2002) *"Dilemma" – Nelly featuring Kelly Rowland (2002) *"Gold Digger" – Kanye West featuring Jamie Foxx (2005) *"Irreplaceable" – Beyoncé (2006–07) *"Low" – Flo Rida featuring T-Pain (2008) *"We Found Love" – Calvin Harris featuring Rihanna (2011–12) *"Happy" – Pharrell Williams (2014) *"Hello" – Adele (2015–16) *"One Dance" – Drake (2016) *"Not Original" – James Harrison (2018) 'Most weeks in the top ten' *41 weeks – "Nothing Else Matters" – James Harrison (1991–92) *35 weeks – "In This River" – James Harrison (2005–06) *33 weeks – "Shape of You" – Ed Sheeran (2017) *32 weeks – **"How Do I Live" – LeAnn Rimes (1997–98) **"Closer" – The Chainsmokers featuring Halsey (2016–17) *31 weeks – **"Closer" – James Harrison (1994–95) **"Uptown Funk" – Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars (2014–15) *30 weeks – "Smooth" – Santana featuring Rob Thomas (1999–2000) *29 weeks – **"Winds of Change" – James Harrison (1990) **"Party Rock Anthem" – LMFAO featuring Lauren Bennett and GoonRock (2011–12) *28 weeks – **"Foolish Games" / "You Were Meant for Me" – Jewel (1997–98) **"That's What I Like" – Bruno Mars (2017) *27 weeks – **"Sober" – James Harrison (1993) **"Perfect" – Ed Sheeran (2017–18) *26 weeks – **"Truly Madly Deeply" – Savage Garden (1997–98) **"Dirty" – James Harrison (2018) **"God's Plan" – Drake (2018) **"Not Original" – James Harrison (2018) 'Most total weeks on the Hot 100' *113 weeks – "In This River" – James Harrison (2007) *101 weeks – "Nothing Else Matters" – James Harrison (1993) *92 weeks – "Sober" – James Harrison (1994) *87 weeks – "Radioactive" – Imagine Dragons (2014) *83 weeks – "Closer" – James Harrison (1996) *79 weeks – Note: The year displayed is the year the songs ended their respective chart runs.